


12 Hours

by NerdyStace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Univeser - The Purge, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I apologize in advance, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Purge AU, but death will come, everyone is a regular person, except for like clint and nat, non superpower au, shit will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyStace/pseuds/NerdyStace
Summary: Twelve hours. That’s how long they have to make it for. That’s how long they have to fight for. They just need to survive twelve hours in order to see the next day.Tony is just look for the bastard that killed his parents. Peter just wants to help people make it to see the morning. Thor and Bruce are stranded and just looking for shelter. Sam, Steve, and Bucky are just trying to get to a safe place. Natasha and Clint are leading the resistance.(THIS IS A PURGE AU SO IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE PURGE IS I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU NOT READING THIS. IT'S LITTERALLY INSPIRED BY AND LIKE A MIX ALL THREE MOVIES OF THIS FRANCHISE)





	12 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> (THIS IS A PURGE AU SO IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE PURGE IS I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU NOT READING THIS. IT'S LITTERALLY INSPIRED BY AND LIKE A MIX ALL THREE MOVIES OF THIS FRANCHISE)

“Tony this won’t solve anything,” Rhodey told him. Tony ignored him and continued to load the guns he was planning to use tonight. He’s heard this speech before and another time was not going to make him change his mind.

“Tony,” Rhodey said, “Would you just listen to me?”  
Tony looked up at him.  


“I already got this speech from Happy and Pepper. I don’t need to hear it from you either Rhodey.  


For years I thought my parents’ death was an accident. I blamed my dad for being the reason I pretty much grew up alone for so many years only to find out it wasn’t a fucking accident. That they were killed! Especially by that bastard. I can’t do much, but at the very least I can do this for them.”  


Rhodey sighed. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back before looking back at Tony.  


“Then I’m coming with you tonight,” He said. Tony froze. He stopped what he was doing and stared at Rhodey.  


“What?”  


“You heard me. If I can’t talk you out of this, then I’m going with you. If you don’t find who you’re looking for then at least I can make sure you don’t die tonight. Last thing I want or need is for my best friend to die anytime soon.”  


Tony narrowed his eyes. He was trying to detect any sign that Rhodey was lying, but he couldn’t. James Rhodes was being completely honest and serious about this.  


“Okay. We have four hours till it starts. Enough time to get you prepared,” Tony said and headed out of the room. Rhodey did not hesitate to follow him out.

* * *

When the bell rang Peter jogged over to his locker. There was only four hours before tonight and he had to make sure he was ready. As he grabbed what he needed before leaving his best friends, MJ and Ned, came up to him. MJ leaned against the locker next to him and Ned stood next to her. Peter didn’t have to look at them to know what was coming.  


“You don’t have to do this Parker,” MJ said.  


“I know MJ, but if I don’t, who will?” He argued. She sighed in frustration.  


“We’re fifteen. People our age shouldn’t even be going out tonight!”  


“I know that! But innocent people die on this night every year and I just want to help those people. Just because people can’t call for help doesn’t mean I can’t help!”  


“Pete we just don’t want you getting hurt,” Ned told him.  


Peter closed his locker and looked at his friends. “I’ve been doing this for like three years now guys. I know what I’m doing.”  


“People are getting more violent each year. Who knows what could happen,” Ned argued.  


“Just trust that I’ll be okay,” He told them. The two shared a skeptical look but reluctantly dropped the subject. Peter smiled gratefully at them for it.  


“So how did you guys do on that chemistry test?” Peter asked, deciding to change the topic. The least he could do was take their minds off of it. Though he knew they were both still thinking about it.

* * *

Bruce couldn’t stop tapping his foot as his nerves grew. Thor must have sensed it because he took a hand off the wheel to grab Bruce’s hand.  


“Don’t be so worried. Everything’s going to be fine,” Thor reassured. Bruce nodded.  


“Yeah not like we’re driving into the city four hours before Purge night just because your brother wanted to,” Bruce responded.  


“It will be a quick visit. And we’re almost there anyways. Loki just wanted to see the ring and catch up. Thirty minutes at the most then back home,” Thor promised. Bruce let out a deep breath and nodded.  


Thor squeezed Bruce’s hand “Worry not Odinson, we’ll be okay tonight.”  


Bruce let out a little laugh.  


“I’m not Odinson,” Bruce said quietly. Thor grinned.  


“Not yet! But by this time next year you will be.”  


Bruce smiled and glanced down at his hand. The black ring on Bruce’s left hand was a simple one, yet it meant the world to him. He never thought he’d ever be engaged. Especially to someone as amazing as Thor. But for once Bruce wasn’t complaining. He was going to enjoy and love the relationship he somehow achieved.  


“This time next year, but it’s going to be Banner-Odinson,” Bruce told him. Thor glanced at Bruce and sent him a smile.  


“Of course. Though I’m not sure how Loki will react knowing I will be accepting the name Banner before Odinson,” Thor joked. Bruce shrugged.  


“We could always not tell him and leave it as a surprise,” Bruce suggested. Thor chuckled and pressed a kiss to Bruce’s hand.  


“I knew you were the brains in this relationship,” He said.  


“And what does that make you?” Bruce teased.  


“The lucky bastard that gets to be with you,” Thor said without hesitation. Bruce blushed and hid his face, but he could tell Thor was smiling at him.  


“Just shut up and drive Odinson,” Bruce said causing Thor to laugh at him.

* * *

Steve and the boys watched the news as they spoke about the Purge. Steve shook his head wondering what the country had come to. Bucky scoffed when he saw tourist coming in for the night.  


“Murder tourism? What kind of bullshit is that?” He said. He shook his head and went back to wiping down the counter.  


“This is our country boys,” Sam said quietly. It hurt to know that this was the country they lived in. All three of them fought for this country and it did not sit well with them that it had a whole night dedicated for people to get away with crimes like murder. It just wasn’t the country they believed in.  


Steve ignored the news not wanting to see the hear about the casualties from last year. He looked up as the door opened and smiled at three kids that came into his store. They greeted Steve then launched into some frantic whispering. Steve watched the news again as the kids walked around. He turned around when the kids had made their way up to the register.  


As the kids put down their snacks and drinks he began to ring them up. He noticed one of them kid, a girl, nudge the two boys and nodded towards the tv.  


“That’s gonna be twenty-three fifty,” Steve said as he bagged the items. He looked up to see all three teens still watching the television. He glanced to see the news channel playing clips from last year. He quickly grabbed the remote from next to him and turned it off, hoping nothing too graphic came up.  
They looked back at him and one of the boys gave him paid him for their things.  


“Stay safe tonight kids,” Steve said as he gave them the bag. They nodded and walked out of the store quietly.  


“Is the store going to be okay tonight?” Bucky asked.  


“Checked in with the insurance and I have it covered,” Steve reassured.  


“Will we be okay?” Sam asked.  


“We always are,” Steve said.  


“Doesn’t mean we always will be,” Sam said quietly.  


“We will be Sam. It’s gonna be okay. Now you two get to work. We still have another two more hours before we officially close for the night,” Steve told them.

* * *

“Come on this way,” Clint said leading a family of three, a mom and two kids, towards one of the free spaces they had.  


“You guys get these two mattresses, a few of blankets and pillows, and I’ll also bring you guys a little water and food,” Clint told them. The mother smiled gratefully at him.  


“Thank you,” She said quietly. Clint smiled.  


“It’s no problem ma’am.” A little giggle interrupted Clint. He looked down at the baby in the mother’s arms and smiled. “I’ll also check to see if we have anything for this little guy.”  


“Barton,” Someone called out. Clint turned to see his best friend and partner, Natasha Romanoff, waiting for him. He nodded and walked towards her after saying goodbye to the family.

As Clint joined Nat he heard someone approaching them. He turned around to see the girl that was from the family he just brought in.  


“Everything okay?” He asked.  


“You guys are Shield right? The anti-Purge group?” She questioned. He nodded.  


“I want to join,” She told them. Natasha and Clint shared a look.  


“Why do you want to join the resistance?” Clint asked her.  


“Because this night is bullshit and I’ve met too many good people who died on this night in the past. And I don’t want my baby brother growing up while this night is still a thing,” She explained. Natasha smirked, clearly impressed by this girl.  


“What’s your name kid?” She asked.  


“Stella.”  


“And how old are you?”  


“Sixteen.”  


“Sorry kid, we don’t let minors fight. But come back to us if you’re still willing to fight when you’re eighteen,” Clint told her.  


“Eighteen.” Stella nodded before making her way back to her mom and brother.  


“I like her. She definitely has what it takes,” Nat said. Clint nodded.  


“Two years and she’ll join us,” Clint told her. Nat nodded.  


“Finish helping that family and come find me. Fury wants us to look over some things before tonight. And we still need to check out some other neighborhoods,” Nat said. Clint nodded. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away.  


“Be there in a bit Tasha,” He promised.


End file.
